Abstract The Oklahoma Medical Research Foundation requests funds for the purchase of a Cytek Aurora spectral flow cytometer with five lasers (355 nm, 405 nm, 488 nm, 561 nm, and 640 nm). There are two reasons for our request. First, our aging four-laser LSR II is increasingly unreliable, and a service contract will not be available from the manufacturer after 2020. This instrument needs to be replaced. Second, many of our investigators need higher content flow cytometry than can be carried out with a four-laser instrument. Some of our scientists are doing detailed immunophenotyping of rare cell populations that depends upon a staining cocktail of more than 24 monoclonal antibodies. Other investigators are characterizing leukocytes from tissue samples where the numbers of cells are so low that all the analyses must be done with data from a single antibody cocktail. A new 5-laser flow cytometer will increase the rigor, reproducibility and significance of our research and provide our researchers with much needed flexibility when designing their experiments. Some of our scientists are conducting basic biomedical research to understand how the immune system develops and fights infections. Others are studying the causes and potential treatments for important human diseases including, multiple sclerosis, age-related macular degeneration, autoimmune uveitis, Sjgren's Syndrome, systemic lupus erythematosus, neuromyelitis optica, and sepsis. We anticipate that a new Aurora spectral flow cytometer from Cytek will advance our research for at least the next decade.